piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omaha 3945
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Royal Navy Officer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captain Teague (Talk) 12:59, May 1, 2011 Your recent edits Ahoy, Omaha 3945! Though we appreciate all contributions to the POTC Wiki, you must know that this Wiki is dedicated only to the POTC materials, and the real-world materials connected to the POTC franchise. The ranks of a Lieutenant Commander and Commander were never mentioned in any of the POTC materials, therefore, there is no need for such articles on this Wiki. Also, we don't need articles about the minor film characters, who were portrayed by extras. Some of the images which you uploaded are of bad quality, and it will be deleted. Other images will be included in this gallery. I hope that you understand. Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 11:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :This may be a real bad time, but there was a mention of a character being named "Lieutenant Commander", as confirmed by a user at KTTC(which you can see here). As for all others, I agree. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re Royal Navy Officer It is possible that he is an ensign. The reason that I doubt he is a Midshipman is that most of them became Lieutenants by their early 20's. Also, next time you send a message, please be sure to sign with four ~ It helps distinguish who sent me the message Mrcharlton 18:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Greetings, I'm not going to argue, I don't want to be your enemy or anything worse...I'm just giving you a fair warning. These are the reasons why: #'Taking out the delete template without an accord on the discussion' - Unless we all agree on that or if it's fairly obvious that the discussion is over; the Delete template is NOT to be taken out(especially to an issue like this). #'Your articles' - As you can see above, we already stated that we do not need those articles about characters whose credited names(of characters AND portrayers), are left blank and unnoticeable to us. And yet, you still continue editing those pages when we already marked them for deletion. #'Your images' - We do not accept duplicates of images already seen without good reason(ex. you want it for your own userpage image ONLY). Another case could be for a similar image but sized differently for a certain article(ex. Angelica image from First Mate). But some of your images are complete duplicates(mainly the ones seen in Quartermaster), or in bad-ish quality(I'm sorry if you can't help yourself with that particular image issue; but I'd try Google). These are the reasons why you are being warned right now. If you do not cooperate with us or have a strong say on something(rather than a "Just because" type reason), you will be blocked from this Wiki. Again, I'm sorry for doing this—it's nothing personal...It's just good business, you know. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, You once again removed a "Delete template" without even mentioning why it shouldn't be deleted, and uploaded a duplicate image on this wiki. This is my final warning. If you don't abide by our Wiki guidelines, you will be blocked. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Portrayers Just out of curiosity, how and where did you find out who portrayed which of the Royal Navy officers? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gillette I think he looks like a commander as well, but he is still a lieutenant. If he were a commander, he would be a captain of his own ship. He is called a lieutenant in OST also. This is a POTC wiki, not a history wiki (as CJSFan says) Mrcharlton 17:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Images and edits Greetings Omaha 3945, Though it is appreciative that you are trying your best to contribute to the POTC Wiki, we must once again note that this Wiki is dedicated only to the POTC materials, and the real-world materials connected to the POTC franchise. Yes, we see the ranks appear in the POTC materials, but there is no need for the images showing what the costumes should have been on this Wiki(mostly because if it really mattered to someone, they could do their research). Also, we really don't need all of those images about the minor film characters, who were portrayed by extras(as they didn't do anything to stand out compared to Groves, Gillette and the Endeavour officer). Some of the images are fine to use, but we don't need individual images of all 300 extras in this Wiki. But we'll decide of the fate of the images later when all of the Lords are together(as I am currently the only Lord here). One or two of the recent ones you've uploaded were duplicates of your own images, and they will be deleted. I can't stress enough in saying to you that this is POTC Wiki, not History Wiki. I'm terribly sorry for this, but if it was History Wiki, I would take those images as well as numerous info...but it's not. I hope that you understand my reasoning for all this. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you understand now. I'm sorry for pointing this out, but it must be said. Quite honestly, if those images came from an official POTC site, I would have accepted them...as they were interesting. :) :But as they are not, I'm sorry to say otherwise. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A Project The Flying Dutchman, Samsorrow, and myself are begining to work on a script and soundtrack cues for this big POTC 5 project we were working on. We were wondering if you wanted to join our developement team. Mrcharlton 13:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) EITC Agent A question, if I may. How do you know that the guy you put as the EITC Agent is the the agent? Because I don't see any photos or sources showing said connection(we know James Lancaster plays him, but we don't know if they're one and the same person). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:improved image You mean this image? And yes, I did uploaded a better version, as we prefer to use images with good quality. Not to be rude, it's just how it works. Though I'm sad to say that I wasn't able to find good quality versions of most of your pics. I'll try and have them found today, but if not I'm afraid I'll delete them. BTW, you didn't answer my question above concerning the "EITC Agent". I need to know because otherwise, I will have to change the page(because you didn't give any proof that EITC and this man are one and the same). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :You misunderstand. I didn't improve it by a site, I went to a gallery of screenshots, used an image from there and replaced yours with that image. That's all. But that gallery didn't have the pictures to replace the ones that are still in "bad quality"...but I will try and find more today, if I can. But if not, I just want to give you the heads up that they may be deleted. I'm sorry. Going back to EITC Agent, it can not be him because there is no other officer EITC appears to be "important". :That makes no sense. I'm sorry, but unless if we have proof that James Lancaster was that guy who you assume is EITC Agent, that page will be deleted. You did good on the Matthew Wolf as the Endeavour Officer(as we discussed long ago), as I looked on his IMDB page and you were right on that. However, there is nothing on James Lancaster's page about his role as the EITC Agent, so it is now a candidate for deletion. I forget to tell you, perhaps you should delete it is better. :You want me to delete what now? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) They were on a site. I can't remember what it was. I was able to find it on Google images(with their new "find similar images" thing). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, mate. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New Horizons Vote I call upon you to make a vote to determine the fate of an article in this forum. Vote quickly, as votes will end at Friday July 15, 2011. Please remember to vote by signing with four tildes: ~~~~. Thank you for any assistance on this matter. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Duplicates You're uploading duplicate images of already existing files (this and this). Why? Also, you have two accounts. Having multiple accounts isn't allowed on this Wiki. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 09:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) British Officer Are you positive on who's who? Like are you 100% positive that Mark Bedell IS the British Officer? And where on earth did you get A row, align the left from? That guy did not say that. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize if I seem rude when I say all this, but I have no other way to make this clear: You are right it is not him but another officer who said this sentence. :The quote "A row, align the left" has not appeared in DMC or any of the other films. I've never heard it at all in the films. So why would a different officer say it if it's never been said. There is a phrase that say when he takes Will Turner, but the problem is that I do not understand exactly what it says. :Funny...because there was NO quote from a Royal Marine when Will Turner was arrested. Of the arresters, only Beckett speaks to Will Turner in DMC. In fact, it is not Halon Huntigton play this role but it is Ken Lally. :Once again, it is not a fact, as it's apparent that you're getting these guys mixed up. So until you have real proof on who's the "British Officer", the "British Navy Officer", or "Beckett's bodyguard"...all of those pages are candidates for deletion. If you can find actual sources that can prove what you posted is correct, fine. But it's not correct to "assume" that all of these men are who they portrayed. Because instead of just writing stuff from IMDB like "this person portrayed the British officer", we need more than that(like pictures, interviews with actors, etc...something useful). :If you cannot abide to what I said above, I'm afraid you will face the consequences. I'm sorry, but all I can say at this point is that you're just posting images of the backgrounds and claiming that they're the British Officer or someone else, rather than giving actual proof that they did those things onscreen(like with the case of Stevens). :We've been through this for quite a while already and we've been patient enough for these mistakes to be fixed. We do not need all of those images of background Britishmen. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Duplicates Once again, you have uploaded duplicate images of already existing files (this, this, and this). We can't tolerate that anymore. Your account is blocked for two weeks. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 23:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mutiny To whom it may concern: Nevermind of Finnegan Fan. He is just being paranoid because he asked me to block him from POTC Wiki a few weeks ago. However I can't just block someone for simply "asking to be blocked"...that is simply ridiculous. Though what he is doing now deserves a spot in the blocking slate. #'Finnegan's statement: ''He took away Kwenn and Uskok's status!' - This statement he wrote is completely inaccurate. Kwenn resigned a long time ago, as you could see in his userpage...and that was LONG before I started editing. #'Finnegan's talk of "taking over as admin" and "banning CJSFan from POTC Wiki"' - this is WAY beyond inaccurate. Firstly, I am too beyond in the ranks to be blocked(I'm sorry if it sounds bad, but it's kinda true). Secondly, every user has a chance to become an admin, but you have to do it by contributing well in this Wiki...NOT by "mutiny". I apologize greatly for what has occurred and I'm sorry for any moments that we have not seen eye-to-eye. I don't know if you like me or not, and I'm sorry if you don't...but mutiny is NOT the way, at least in the case of this Wiki(it's ok in OST, but not in this wiki). No need to worry about Finnegan at this point, as he is getting what he asked for so long ago. -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Hey mate, This is a warning...as once again, you've uploaded duplicate images. As this is the second time you've been warned of such an issue, your penalty will be far higher than last time. So try not to upload duplicates again. BTW, some of the images you put in the British Navy gallery doesn't really suit it. For example, the deaths of Gillette and Groves do not need to be in there, as the images focuses on them rather than the Navy themselves. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see you've uploaded another duplicate image. And now, you must now face the consequences: your account is blocked for a month. :I'm sorry, Omaha, but we've been through this too long. How many times must you be blocked for you to get the memo of our "no duplicate image" policy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning/MultipleAccounts This is a copy of the same message as seen in the other account's talk page Omaha, Don't think you're getting off your 1 month blocking by using this multiple account of yours. I grow tired of having to fix your mistakes. Throughout your time at POTC Wiki: #'You've attempted to make background characters into big-important characters, even though they shouldn't' - I haven't put this as a big issue until after my discussion with the other Lords a while back to delete all of those images and articles you've made. #'You've created numerous duplicate images' - Our guidelines specifically state NO duplicates of existing images are to be made here. Every time you've been unblocked, you continue to do so sooner or later. #'Multiple accounts' - right now, you are using multiple accounts: this one and the one you're using now. #'Disrespect' - Every time you're confronted with an issue, you haven't responded on any of the topics stated. And when you do, you talk in a rude-like manner. And now, because of your insolence, you force my hand on you inevitable fate on this Wiki. But as I have a merciful nature and sense of fair play, I won't block you permanently now. But be warned... This account will be blocked permanently, as it is your second account. Once your other account is unblocked in a few weeks or so, I expect you follow our guidelines appropriately. Meaning, if you do any more of the things I've stated above, I can guarantee that you will be blocked permanently and won't edit here again. I don't act unfair to many, but I will make an exception for you. Sorry for my rudeness above, but this is where I draw the line. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Another duplicate Once again you've uploaded a duplicate image. You are blocked for 2 months. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC)